How to spend Christmas with the one you love
by Katie-Lyn Chibi-chan
Summary: Used to be called Once Upon a December AMUTO!Ikuto leaves once again to continue his career as a violinist then tells Amu on Christmas that he got a new girlfriend by a text! Please tell me if i should continue nya! Rated T 4 language nya!Last Chap.is up
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a December**

Hi it's me again~nya! Like I promised here is the one-shot. Oh and …………….

I will be CONTINUEING Ikuto's biggest rival! Just give me some time to think of Amuto fluff! In this story Ikuto found his father, came back, then left again to continue his dream. Onto the story! I do not own SC in anyway possible! Sorry I didn't update sooner! I procrastinate to much! SORRY!

Utau's POV

"OMG! Ikuto, you idiot!" I shouted at him. How could he do this to Amu? And on Christmas too! "I needed to tell her some time." He says so dam casually! "Ikuto, she only eats 2 days a week! All because you broke her heart on Christmas!" "Sorry….. Wait…. she's not eating!" "Yea, at first the hospital had to give her food through a tube because she thought there was no point to eat! Eventually she tried to commit suicide because she thought there was no point in living! Ikuto, she'll die of a broken heart!" I shouted, blood boiling under my skin. "It's been a year she's probably over it." He says. "Do you still have a heart!?!? God, Ikuto when you were here I could see how much she loved you and now what you break her heart by a text! I thought you were better than that!"

One year later. Amu's POV

I hate Christmas. I miss him so much. (**A/N **if you don't know who HE is then you're an idiot) My heart hurts like hell. "Amu please… sing, dance, EAT. Just do something other than stare at the door." Rima tells me for the 3rd time. "Fine I'll sing." I get up to the mike. The whole room went quiet. No one's heard my sing ever since the "problem".

"Um…This is for I-Ikuto." I start singing Once upon a December. (I do not own. I luv dis song!)

Dancing bears, painted wings

Things I almost remember

And the song someone sings

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Faraway long ago glowing dim as an a ember

Things my heart used to know once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully across my memory

Faraway long ago glowing dim as an a ember

Things my heart used to know

Things I yearn to remember

And the song someone sings Once upon a Dece-ember

Every one clapped and cheered for more so the next song I chose was Last Christmas. "This song is also for I-Ikuto." I then started to sing.

Ohh, Oooh, yeah

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy

I keep my distance but you still catch my eye

Tell me baby do you recognize me

Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

Happy Christmas! I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying "I love you" I meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice

My God I thought you were someone to rely on

Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A man undercover but you tore me apart

Ohh now I've found a real love,

You'll never fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A man undercover but you tore me apart

Maybe next year

I'll give it to someone,

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

I was a little upset because it brought back those memories Ikuto and I made together. I was about to sit back down until someone spoke "Amu." Shit. It's him I'm so gonna cry if he leaves again. "What do _you_ want?" I said obviously pissed. "I'm back." He says. "What the Fuck Ikuto!" I scream. "You miss me?" He asks. "Course not!" I lied. "Well I'm here to stay." "Oh, and with your _girlfriend_?" I ask sarcastically. "No. Just me. By the way, why did you go into a depression when I told you I had a girlfriend." That right there broke- no SHATTERED my heart. "You know what Ikuto? I HATE you! To think I actually loved you! You retard!" I screeched. "Amu…" "Get away from her Ikuto" Utau warned. Thank you Utau! "I told you! Now look what you did! Her heart was slowly been patched up and you just shattered it again! To think I'm related to someone so heartless. With that Ikuto was left alone in the empty room.

**Yay~nya! 3 pages! Please review if u want me to update~nya! ** **The more reviews I get the faster I update~nya! So pwease review~nya! If you update you get virtual cupcakes~nya! **


	2. Chapter 2

YaY chappie 2~nya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I do **NOT** own SC in anyway~nya!

CHAPPIE 2~nya!!!!!!!!!!!!

RECAP

And with that Ikuto was alone.

IKUTO'S POV

What did I do wrong! Was it leaving or for finding a girl friend? It's not like Amu loves me! Or does she? "O Crap!" I yelled. I have to find Amu before she does anything stupid! And, to apologize. How do I apologize to a girl! Flowers! That's it flowers and chocolate, girls love that!

AFTER BUYING FLOWERS AND CHOCOLATE (I love chocolate n strawberries)

'_Were is she!'_ Ikuto wondered. _'there she is!' _Ikuto ran at full speed after Amu. "AMU!!!!!" He screamed. "Get away from me!" she screeched. That shocked him but he kept running. "I'm sorry! Really I am!" "I don't care!" she shouts. She starts to run faster to her house. _'dam it she just runs faster!' _Ikuto starts to slow down then falls to his knees tears threatening to fall. _'Please Lord help me apologize. I really love her.'_ He then hears a voice _'Your wish shall be granted tomorrow' _it says. So Ikuto runs home to wait for tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY

"Dad, wake up~nya." Who the hell is talking to me! Wait did they just say DAD!!!!!!!!!! Crap! I'm not a father! I wake up staring at two giant violet eyes. "AH! You're a wake!" she says. "Who the hell are you?" I ask the girl. She stares at me like she's about to cry. "How do you not know your own daughter!" she says obviously hurt. "He probably doesn't know you cause you're from the future retard!" Another voice says.

"Eheh. Sorry dad he can be mean sometimes. Well my names Mitsuki! Please to meet you~nya!" she says. Huh she sure looks like me and Amu, only this she has blue and pink hair. Amu…. "So who is he? And whose children are you? Besides me." I ask. "Well he's Ayumu, We're your's and Amu's children. From the future that is." No wonder she's so cute. "Come on out Ayumu! Dad's waiting! Where are you?" She shouts at the boy. "In the kitchen! Dad can I have some tiyaki?" No! Not my tiyaki! "Sure kid. Get some for me and your sis! K?" I tell him. "Yay~nya! Tiyaki~nya!" the girl shouts while cat ears and a tail pop out. But just as fast as the came they were gone._ 'So she was a shugo chara too and a cat also hm._' "Come on" she said. "I want tiyaki!" there are those ears again. At the table I decided to learn more about my children. "Tell me a little about you guys." The boy was the first to speak he had all blue hair and gold eyes. "Well I'm Ayumu. I play the guitar. And love sports." He says. "And no violin?" I pout. "No I play the violin and sing." Mitsuki says. _'Yes!' "_OK! Your shugo charas can come out now." Suddenly two charas pop out one looks like Yoru _'must be Mitsuki's_' I thought. The other looked like Kukai's chara. "I love cooking, eating strawberries, singing, and CHOCOLATE" hm she emphasized chocolate. "I also love cats." "Don't forget snuggling, being pet, and being REBELIOS just like dad." Ayumu ads.

"So do you." She inherited the smirk! Yes! "I love sports more." He smirks to! I love my kids! Wow that sounds weird. "S-So." Amu's blush! And she stutters! Man this is kinda cool like having more mini mes! "Hey, Mitsuki can you play me a song." "Sure dad! You should know this one so play along!" She says while I get my violin. Suddenly she starts playing the song Amu and I did the duet. I start to play along and she starts to sing exactly like Amu. Wow. "So now that you know more about me and Mitsuki, lets figure out a plan to get you and mom back together." "So you're supposed to be the answer to my wish." "Exactly!" Mitsuki says while making a cute pose. She really reminds me of an anime character. "So this is the plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's me~nya! Pwease go to my profile and vote on what type of amuto story I should do next~nya!

Chappie 3~nya!!!!!!!

Recap

So here's the plan…….

Mitsuki's POV

"Ok. I'll find mom and start to talk then hopefully become friends. Then I make her miss you, and realize how much she needs you." I say. "Hey it's worth a shot." Ayumu says. Man he can be so cool sometimes…. "K I'm off!" I say to him and dad.

At the park Amu's POV

Dam Ikuto he probably hates me now. O well…. I start to play teardrops on my guitar.

Mitsuki's POV

What's that noise……? Teardrops on my guitar……MOM! She taught me that song that must be her! As I get closer I start to sing to the song

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be_

Mom looks up startled but keeps playing

_I'll be she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me _

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes so perfectly _

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

She starts to sing along. So that's where I get my voice……

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

'_Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

The song ends so I ask her what's wrong. "Nothing it's just that the man I loved, still love got a girlfriend then comes back…." She starts to spill her whole story. Suddenly something caught my ear. "Da- He got a girlfriend then dumped you by txt!" I yelled. Frick I almost said Dad. Man that retard no wonder she's so pissed. "Well here's my number. I think we'll be great friends. Call me if he hurts you again, I'll claw his eyes out." "Thanks, um…." "Mitsuki. It's Mitsuki." I tell her. "Oh! That's such a cute name I think I'll call my daughter that in the future." "Well, ja-ne~nya!" I start to run back to dad's house claws extended.

AT THE HOUSE

I kick the door open. **"DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** "Be right there, give me a minute!" **"NOW!"** I yell. "F*** Dad I think you should hurry she always says 'nya!' unless she's really pissed off!" Man he knows me so well. "Fine! Man Mitsuki give me a minute to find my pants!" "Dad Mitsuki's scaring me, her claws are out, she means business!" Ayumu was so scared he was in the corner! Heh! "I'm out! What's the prob?!" **"Amu! Poor thing was so sad when I talked to her! How could you dump her?!"** I screech. "Wait you dumped mom?!" thank you Ayumu! "So I love Amu I dumped the other one!" "Hmph!"

I still don't get why he would do such a bad thing. "Why?" "I wrote to her every day for 3 months but she never wrote back." He says. Excuses. "She called, emailed and sent you letters for 5 months but got know answers!" I said. "Well my phone sunk, computer fizzled, and I don't know about those letters!" He shouts. "Tadase…." Ayumu whispers. "What." Dad asked. "Tadase Hotori~nya. He must have made sure those letters didn't get to either of you." I add. "Dam Tadase, still after Amu I see." "Quick. He might be with her right now." Ayumu says worry filling his eyes. "We gotta run I left her at the park~nya!" I yell, getting more scared by the minute.

**Cliffy! Pwease review~nya! I love all my reviewers~nya!**

**Here is a lil' quiz.**

**How much do you like this story~nya? Be honest.**

**Should Amu do something stupid~nya? If so I need ideas.**

**I might need more ideas so pwease give me ideas~nya!**

**Thank you~nya! I love you all~nya! Pwease review~nya! **


	4. Chapter 4

Once upon a December

Ok I am pissed off no one answered my quiz~nya! T.T

Ikuto: It's Okay Yuki.

Yoru: Yea~nya!

Amu: Gosh people look what you did! She's depressed now!

Tadase: Yuki-san does not own SC or else I would be a girl. T.T

Get the Fu** out of this Fu***** chat Tadagay! God damn it OUT!

Ikuto/Amu/Yoru: She didn't say 'nya!' Run Tadase-kun/kiddy king! /nya!

*whips out flame thrower* OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *burns tadagay to the ground* Onto the friggin story!

Chapter 3 Tadase Hotori

Mitsuki's POV

"Oh My GOD! How could I be so stupid leaving Amu behind like that~nya! For all we know Kiddy King can be raping her~nya!" I'm shouting like a panicked maniac. Well I am panicking… "It's ok we'll catch up to her soon enough. Don't panic." Ayumu says. He squeezes me hand tighter to make my calm down. He's so kind…. "Where were you two when you left?" Ikuto shouts. "We're getting closer. Don't worry…..We're here! Where is she~nya?!" "Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That sounds like Amu! Oh Shiz! "Oh my god~nya! I was right~nya! What to do, what to do~nya?!" "You're panicking again!" "Sowwy Ayumu~nya."

Ayumu's Pov

God she worries to much. See if she panics she stops breathing. Weird, I know. She worries about others so much she doesn't think about her own health. She's so kind…. But I guess that's what I love about her. NO! Bad Ayumu you can't love her like that she's your sister! Wait where's dad?!

Ikuto's POV

Amu I'm coming! Wait for me! "AMU! Tadase what the hell are you doing?!" I shouted. It took all my will to not kill Tadase. "As you can see I'm making Amu-chan mine." Ok that's it he's dead. He touches Amu he dies!

Amu's POV

All of a sudden Tadase comes up to me and drags me to an alley and starts TOUCHING me! I scream then it's like God was on my side 'cause then what seamed like out of nowhere Ikuto comes! Then beats the crap out of Tadase! "Ikuto…. I'm sorry…for all the things I said. I-I really love you…" I whispered, tears cascading down my face. "Shh it's ok." He then starts singing The Reason by Hoobastank.

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

Then Mitsuki and another boy come running. I just shake it off.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

"Ikuto you are a perfect person. My perfect person." I kiss him, glad to feel his breath on my lips, his hair tickling my face, look into those beautiful eyes, just to be here with him takes my breath away.

Ikuto's POV

She kissed me. I then hugged her, taking in her scent, slowly, cautiously she hugged me back. Yes BIG improvement!

Ayumu's POV

Mom and Dad seem happy.

Mitsuki's/ Ayumu's POV

I wish Mitsuki/Ayumu and I could be like that….

Mitsuki's POV

"Mitsuki why are you with Ikuto?" Amu asks me. Oh damn didn't think bout how to explain… "Me and Mitsuki are your and Ikuto's children. I'm Ayumu." Ayumu what the hell don't tell her like that! "Oh! No wonder you two look so much like me and Ikuto. Wait CHILDREN! But I didn't…Ikuto!" "From the future idiot." "Ayumu don't talk to your mom like that." Man dad really sounds like, a dad now. "Sorry dad." "Ikuto how long have you known them?" Am-mom asked. "The day after the Christmas party." "Oh, so I'm married to you in the future?" mom yells. "Yep and Kids~nya!" I add. "Mitsuki can I talk to you?" Ayumu asks. Why does my heart pick up speed when ever he talks to me? "S-Sure~nya." We walk to the nearest bench. "So what is it~nya?" I asked. My heart feels like its gonna explode. Oh no he's getting really close- our noses are touching! Wait, I know this feeling mom explained it to me once. I'm in love. I'm in love with my brother. Oh god this can't be happening! I can't love my brother, that's what dad told me. But mom told me to follow my heart.

Flash back

"_Mommy how do you know when you're in love?" Little Mitsuki asked her mom. "Well first your heart feels like if it beated any faster it would explode, you blush every time he's near you, holds your hand or gives you something, and you just kinda know." Amu, her mom tells her. "But what if you like two people?" "You just follow your heart and it will lead you to the one you love most."_

End flash back

I'll follow my heart. "Mitsuki I know dad said it's wrong but-

Cliffie~nya!

Ikuto: WHY! I want to know what he said!

Amu: Damn…. But it seems your in a better mood!

I am burning Tadase really helped~nya! But I'm still upset with the readers~nya. You guys can review ya know!

Ikuto: R+R!

Click that awesome button~nya! You'll get a hug and a kiss from Ikuto~nya!

\/

\/

\/


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I luv my reviewers you guys rock~nya! BTW IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: huh?! What's the emergency!? *just woke up* Amu! Are you Ok?!?!?!?!

IKUTO SHUT UP! Amu's not here yet! BerryHinakoto () Get's a hug/kiss from Ikuto! Same goes with……iM-the-ISH!

Ikuto: WHAT?!?!? YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shut up and just kiss/ hug them!

*kisses/hugs iM-the-ISH and BerryHinakoto*

Amu walks in: Hey what's-WOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0.O

Hey Amu~nya!

Amu: 0.O

Amu froze!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: Crap! Amu! *panics*

Onto the Story!

Amu+Ikuto: Joker4ever/Yuki does not own SC in any way!

RECAP~nya! 

"Mitsuki I know dad said it's wrong but-

End recap!

-I LOVE YOU!" Ayumu says. HOLY SHIZ!

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dad yells. Fuck you dad! F YOU!

"……" I can't get anything out of this F-ing mouth!

"So?" Ayumu asks.

"Sure~nya." Damn this cool 'n' spicy façade. Suddenly something pulls me. Ayumu just kissed me! Oh shiz!

"Lets go show you guys to Utau and everyone since she might want to see her niece and nephew." Mom says. Just had to ruin the moment.

**At UtAu'S pLaCa.**

**With the guardians**

"Oh MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" squeals Aunt Utau.

"Can't breath!/~nya!" Ayumu and I yell. Letting us go she apologizes with the 'But you're to cute!' card.

"Well I think Amu-chan should enroll them in the school and guardians. Right Amu-chan?" Tadagay asks while flashing his gay smile. I can't take it anymore and I think Ayumu noticed this to.

"It's OK just don't go berserk." Ayumu tells me. Sure like I can keep my cool for that long.

3…2….1..BOOM!

"OK FIRST OFF YA GAY PRINCE STOP FLIRTING WITH MY MOM AND GO SUCK SOME ONE ELSES FACE OFF, 2nd SHE'S MARRIED TO IKUTO 'CAUSE LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU WERE NOT MY #$%&ING FATHER SO STOP CALLING HER _AMU-CHAN_ AND SHUT UP 'CAUSE YOUR HIGH PITCHED SQEECKY VOICE IS REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" I yelled.

I here Rima whispering "I like this girl!" to Aunt Utau.

Ayumu smacks me in the back of the head. Maybe I went to over board.

"Sorry Tadagay…~nya…… But you need to shut up." I said not really sorry.

"K I'm going to enroll you guys in the school so behave. Man I sound like so old." Mom says.

"Well now what do we do~nya?" I ask.

"First off you need a new style, manners, and stop saying ~nya! All the time! It's not what normal girls say, OK?"

"Fine……~NYA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Just to annoy her. I giggle as she looks like she's ready to burst, Mom and Dad under the table and Ayumu in front of me.

"GOD DAMN YOU!" she drags me to the mall to get me "fashionable" clothes. After 3 hours of shopping we carried 19 bags each all filled with clothes, shoes, and other stuff I can't remember, she calls Mom to see if everyone wants to do Karaoke. They agree and when they got here Ayumu seemed to like my new outfit. (Tight pink tank top, jeans and heels.) We picked our song and I chose to sing in public instead of singing in a box. I start singing Operator by Shiloh.

The tv says I'm not the girl that I should be  
It drives me crazy  
I'm not impressed  
It isn't what I want to be  
So call me lazy

Operator operator  
Don't call me I'll call you later  
Operator operator  
I'm just fine I'll call you later  
Why would I want to be  
Be anybody else but me  
I'm never gonna fake it  
Why would I ever be  
Anybody else but me  
I know I'm gonna make it  
Without a doubt,  
I know what I'm about  
I'm everything I'll ever want to be  
A girl like me  
A girl like me  
**A crowd starts formingbut I keep singing **  
The magazines are messing with reality  
It's entertaining  
As long as we never take it seriously  
We'll keep on laughing

Operator operator  
Don't call me I'll call you later  
Operator operator  
I'm just fine I'll call you later  
Why would I want to be  
Anybody else but me  
I'm never gonna fake it  
Why would I ever be  
Anybody else but me  
I know I'm gonna make it  
Without a doubt  
I know what I'm about  
I'm everything I'll ever want to be  
A girl like me

I don't want to loose control  
I don't want to sell my soul  
I don't want to be no jazztic, spastic,  
Superficial plastic clone

Operator operator  
Don't call me I'll call you later  
Operator operator  
I'm just fine I'll call you later  
Why would I want to be  
Anybody else but me  
I'm never gonna fake it  
Why would I ever be  
Anybody else but me  
I know I'm gonna make it  
Why would I want to be  
Just another wannabe  
I'm never gonna be  
Never ever gonna be  
Without a doubt  
I know what I'm about  
I'm everything I'll ever want to be  
A girl like me  
A girl like me  
A girl like me  
A girl like me  
A girl like me

Everyone applauds and Ayumu is up. He sings Pictures of You by the Last Goodnight

This is the clock upon the wall  
This is the story of us all  
This is the first sound of a newborn child,  
Before he starts to crawl  
This is the war that's never won  
This is a soldier and his gun  
This is the mother waiting by the phone,  
Praying for her son

Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be

There is a drug that cures it all  
Blocked by the governmental wall  
We are the scientists inside the lab,  
Just waiting for the call  
This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside  
I'm high up and dry

Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be

Confess to me, every secret moment  
Every stolen promise you believed  
Confess to me, all that lies between us  
All that lies between you and me

We are the boxers in the ring  
We are the bells that never sing  
There is a title we can't win no matter  
How hard we might swing

Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we could have been

Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to been

And just like with me a crowd forms only his was bigger.

**To Tired it's 1 am in the morning and I want to go to sleep. So since I did about 3 hours of typing I need at least 12 reviews to make me happy~nya!**

**Ikuto: Review or else she'll cry. Hey Yuki can I have some Oreos?**

**ZZZ****zzz****zzz****zzz****zzz****zz**

**Amu: OK? Well Yuki just passed out so yeah Review!**

**Ikuto: Amu you want Oreos?!**

**Amu Shh quite if she finds out you're eating her cookies she will kill you.**

**Ikuto: Nah she loves me to much! XD**

**Amu: Sure….-.-'**

**Must kill Ikuto for steeling Oreos…..zzzzzz**

**Ikuto/Amu:0.O **

**SC cast: Review! Press that Coolio button below. You know you want to….**


	6. Last Chappie!

_**Once Upon a December**_

***sob* Only one person reviewed. T.T**

**Ikuto: It's ok… Dude she's crying! I told you to review! Shh…*hugs* shh… don't worry I'm sure they'll review later.**

**Amu: Hey! What- Oh MY GOD! Why the hell is she crying?!?!**

**Ikuto: Only one reviewer…**

***sniff* *sob* You MEANIES!**

**Ikuto/Amu: US?!?!**

**No *hic* The reviewers! *sob***

**I/A: Well Yuki does not own SC!**

**Ikuto: Damn readers not reviewing… she's in the closet crying and her closet is small**! **This is the last chapter so please tell Yuki if u want an epilogue.**

**X-mass is here!**

Amu's POV

"Merry X-mass~nya!" Mitsuki says while hugging Ikuto and me. Of course she gives Ayumu a separate hug. ^.^ So kawaii.

Ikuto's POV

Ugh… To luvie duvie but it's their lives not mine.

Mitsuki's POV

I was blushing furiously. "Mitsuki please sing a song for us since its X-mass." Mom asks.

"mkay~nya!" "But before I sing just so everyone knows this were my feelings before yesterday~nya!" (Guardians were their with Utau, Kukai, Kairi, Nakido, and Sanjo-san.) I sang Santa can you hear me by Britney Spears

Oh yeah yeah...  
Last night I took a walk in the snow,  
Couples holdin hands, places to go,  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
Santa can you hear me?  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss,  
I sent it off, it just said this:  
"I know exactly what I want this year"  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold,  
Maybe Maybe (Maybe, Maybe)  
He'll be all my own in a big red bow

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing,  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year

Oh yeahh.. Yeahh Yeahh...  
Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for takin a peek  
Cuz I heard that you're comin' to town  
Santa can you hear me?  
I really hope that you're on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Oh please make my wish come true,  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold  
Maybe, Maybe (Maybe, Maybe)  
We'll be all alone under the mistletoe

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year,  
All I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year

I hope my letter reaches you in time (oh yeah)  
Bring me love I can call all mine (oh yeah)  
Cuz I have been so good, so good this year, (oh oh)  
Can't be alone under the mistletoe,  
He's all I want in a big red bow.

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here,  
Santa that's my only wish this year

Ahh ahh ahh  
Oh Santa, can you hear me...?  
Oh Santa..  
Well he's all I want  
Just for me, underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here,  
Santa that's my only wish this year  
Santa that's my only wish this year.

Mom starts singing Mariah Carey - Miss You Most at X-mass time. Just like me, these were mom's feelings before yesterday. (Like damn I want Mariah-san's voice~nya!)

The fire is burning  
The room's all aglow  
Outside the December wind blows  
Away in the distance the carolers sing in the snow  
Everybody's laughing  
The world is celebrating  
And everyone's so happy  
Except for me tonight

Because I miss you  
Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right  
But then I miss you, most at Christmas time

I gaze out the window  
This cold winter's night  
At all of the twinkling lights  
Alone in the darkness  
Remembering when you were mine  
Everybody's smiling  
The whole world is rejoicing  
And everyone's embracing  
Except for you and I

Baby I miss you  
Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right  
But then I miss you, most at Christmas time

In the springtime those memories start to fade  
With the April rain  
Through the summer days  
Till autumn's leaves are gone  
I get by without you  
Till the snow begins to fall

And then I miss you  
Most at Christmas time  
And I can't get you  
Get you off my mind  
Every other season comes along  
And I'm all right...  
But then I miss you, most at Christmas time

Mom finished but everyone asked for us to sing together. So we sang baby please come home also by Mariah Carey. Mom's friends were singing in the background.

ooh woooo  
yeryeaaayeyer  
aaaooooaoaoaooo  
oooooyeroyer  
(Christmas)  
The snow's coming down  
(Christmas)  
I'm watching it fall  
(Christmas)  
Lots of people arooaun  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home  
**Mom and I grab****dad and Ayumu. Mom grabbed dad. I grabbed Ayumu who had a tint of pink on his cheeks.**   
(Christmas)  
The church bells in town  
(Christmas)  
All ringing in song  
(Christmas)  
Full of happy sounds  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home

They're singing "Deck The Halls"  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
Cuz I remember when ayou were here  
And all the fun we had last year

(Christmas)  
Pretty lights on the tree  
(Christmas)  
I'm watching them shine  
(Christmas)  
You should be here witha me  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home

They're singing "Deck The Halls"  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
Cuz I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year

(Christmas)  
If there was a way  
(Christmas)  
I'd hold back this tear  
(Christmas)  
But it's Christmas day  
(Please)  
Please  
(Please)  
Please  
(Please)  
Please  
(Please)  
Please  
Baby please come home  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home

When we finished we kissed them on the cheek. Ayumu smirked just like dad. Aunt Utau started singing. Everyone paired up with the person the loved most and danced. Ayumu and I were dancing, I placed my head on his chest, mom and dad were swaying back and forth looking in each other's eyes.

Amu/Mitsuki's POV

I love Christmas

No one's POV

At 12 all the guys pulled the girls under the mistletoe, said "Merry Christmas.", and kissed each girl lovingly. Ikuto whispered to Amu 'I love you.' As did Ayumu to Mitsuki, Kukai to Utau, Nagi to Rima, Kari to Yaya, Nakido to Sanjo-san, and Tadase to Lulu. All the girls just blushed and said 'Thank you.' Everyone was happy. Mitsuki whispered, "Thank you Santa you finally got one present right." Suddenly in the far distance you hear, "HoHoHo! Merry Christmas!" And that's how to spend Christmas with the one you love.

_**Important please read!**_

**I know it's way to early to be celebrating X-mas but I love it~nya! Hope you all have a merry christmas~nya! Love all the readers!**

**Ikuto: It's October.**

**Oh! And Happy Halloween~nya! I'm going to universal studios city walk. I'm gonna be a cat girl so if you see a girl about 5' with straight black/red hair wearing black cat ears with red ribbons with a black dress and black ugg boots then say "Hi I read your stories on fanfiction. Once upon a December." You can call me Yuki, Joker, Kaity-chan, Neko-chan or Kit-Cat. Hope to see you there~nya!**

**Ikuto: Man that was long…**

**When you update please tell me what ur going to b K? Pwease?**

**Amu: I'm going to be a witch!**

**Ikuto: Ha! I'm a werewolf!**

***thinking* Oh MY GOD *pictures a werewolf Ikuto* Smexy!**

**Ikuto: R+R and remember this is the last Chapter so tell Yuki if you want an epilogue. And It is now called How to spend Christmas with the one you love.**


	7. Author's Note very importantnya!

Hey I need help with a new epilogue name so please please PLEASE send in some ideas~nya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So yeah and if anyone wants I need 4 new OCs so if you want to be in the story with MITSUKI,AYUMU, and ME please fill in this form.

**Name: (Fake name or if you want u can use your real name I don't care)**

**Age: (Need 15 years preferably but you can b any age)**

**Gender:**

**Evil or Good**

**Race:**

**Special abilities: (Yuki/me is a neko,artist,singer)**

**Once again please I need ideas and fill this form out if u want to b on OC**


End file.
